


Love me Love me Not

by SakuyaSonata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Love Triangle, M/M, More will be added over time, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuyaSonata/pseuds/SakuyaSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A set of twins are introduced to the world of monsters when their manager sets them up to be part of a famous robot's act. The two of them are adjusting to the new atmosphere fairly well. But struggle a bit with a certain punny skeleton.</p>
<p>One doesn't get the puns while the other winds up the butt of the jokes and neither are sure how to go about making friends with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Second Fanfic...this one is a love triangle and will split off once Sans develops feelings for one of them that way people who enjoy one character can read their story while others can read the other story or you can read both if you want!

Orchid walked from her daily rehersals. She looked around but guessed that her brother Lotus was practicing his magic tricks. She went to her phone to see if anyone had messaged her or if her manager called. She sat down with a towel around her shoulders and a water bottle as she turned her phone on.

 

Lotus came in and jumped at Orchid. "Hey sis! What ya doing?" he asked in his usual energetic attitude that often made people smile during his acts.

 

"Checking to see if anyone messaged or called..." Orchid said simply as she took a sip of her water, she was a lot more serious than her twin brother but she did find his energy refreshing sometimes after a long day of singing rehersals. She blinked when she got a message from her manager to call them. "Now can you sit still long enough for me to make this call," she asked as she rose an eyebrow.

 

Lotus smiled wide and nodded, helping himself to something to snack on.

 

Orchid smiled a little bit and called her manager, waiting for him to pick up.

 

"Orchid my lovely flower!" Her manager said loud enough that Orchid had to move the phone away from her ear a little bit. She waited for him to quiet down before speaking up. "Hello," she said in her usual serious tone.

 

"Ah as serious as ever I see! Anyway you won't believe who wants you to be part of their act!" Orchid's manager said and Orchid could just imagine a smile almost as wide as Lotus' on her manager as he spoke.

 

"Who...and you did tell them that I'm usually a packaged deal right...I don't usually take gigs without allowing Lotus being there..." Orchid said simply as she got up to get some change of clothes.

 

"Oh don't worry deary! He wants your precious puppy Lotus to be in the act too!" Orchid's manager said, giving the nickname 'Precious Puppy' to lotuse due to his hyper and energetic nature.

 

Orchid blinked, normally they didn't have a gig together since she was a singer and Lotus was a magician. "Who is this person?" she asked calmly as she got something comfortable to wear.

 

"You know how it's been a few years since monsters came to the surface right?" Orchid's manager asked.

 

"Yes...it was all over the news for a long time...mostly of crimes against monsters..." Orchid said quietly as she made sure to have Lotus leave so she could change.

 

"Well...do you know who Mettaton is?" Her manager asked.

 

"Of course...there isn't anyone who isn't in show business of some sort who doesn't know him...he's popular even among humans..." She said seriously, she always made sure to keep up with the competition. "Don't tell me..."

 

"Yes deary I knew you'd get it!" Orchid's manager said excitedly. "He wants you and your twin brother to be apart of his act!"

 

Orchid blinked a little bit in surprise but regained her calm. "Lotus is a fan so I'm sure he'll say yes...fine I'll do it," she said as she put the fresh clothes on.

 

"Fantastic! I'll let him know right away!" Orchid's manager said and hung up.

 

Lotus came in. "What was that about?" he asked with his usual big smile.

 

"Apparently Mettaton wants us in his act," Orchid said simply as she set the phone down. "And I do mean both of us..."

 

Lotus jumped at you and you quickly dodged with ease.

 

"You said yes right?" Lotus said with bright eyes.

 

"I said yes...I knew you'd give me your puppy eyes if I didn't...and I'm too tired from today to resist them..." Orchid said as she sat down.

 

Lotus smiled and sat down by his sister. "So how were rehersals today?" he asked.

 

"Fine...still needs some work but I'm getting better..." Orchid said and stretched a little. She looked as her manager left a message and checked it.

 

_Think you can meet Mettaton now?_

 

Orchid sighed a little bit but texted back.

 

_Sure._

 

Orchid got up. "Come on...we've got a robot star to meet," she said quietly as she began to head out.

 

Lotus followed at her heels.

 

\-------

 

Mettaton eagerly shook Orchid and Lotus' hands. "It is such a pleasure to meet you my flower darlings~" he said.

 

"Nice to meet you too!" Lotus said eagerly.

 

"It's a pleasure to work with you," Orchid said a lot more calmly and seriously.

 

Mettaton smiled and went over what he wanted to do with Orchid and Lotus before the three of you began to practice. By the time everything was over Orchid's throat hurt but she did enjoy the experience.

 

Lotus was a little worn out too but looked as some monsters came in. He jumped up and ran to them.

 

Orchid followed a lot more slowly.

 

"I'd like you to meet my friends," Mettaton said to Orchid and Lotus.

 

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU TWIN HUMANS! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" Papyrus shook Orchid and Lotus' hands with enthusiasm and Orchid instantly thought that Papyrus was as energetic as Lotus.

 

"It is a pleasure Papyrus," Orchid said calmly.

 

A large Goat Lady with a child stepped forward. "My...you two look a lot alike for being fraternal twins..." she said politely.

 

"A lot of people say that!" Lotus said energetically and knelt down to the child. He made a flower appear out of thin air. "Here ya go kiddo!" he said with a big smile.

 

The child giggled and took the flower and Orchid managed a small smile. "I'm Orchid and this is my brother Lotus," she said quietly.

 

"that must have taken a lotus work to do," a short skeleton stepped forward with a lazy grin.

 

The goat lady and Lotus started to laugh while Papyrus groaned.

 

Orchid blinked, her serious nature usually prevented her from getting puns.

 

Sans blinked and went to Orchid. "what...did that not tickle your funny bone?" He asked.

 

"um..." Orchid blinked in confusion.

 

"Orchid doesn't really get puns..." Lotus said with a smile.

 

"Wait...those were puns...?" Orchid said, blinking a bit.

 

"So what are you're guys' names?" Lotus asked.

 

"My name is Toriel," The goat lady said. "And this child's name is Frisk,"

 

Frisk waved with a smile.

 

"the name's sans," Sans said quietly as he looked at the two twins. These two were bound to be very interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotus pulls off some tricks for Frisk and their friends then pulls out some of his more dangerous stunts, using real magic in the process.  
> Sans realizes that he's going to need to keep an eye on the twins now because of the potential danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this fic my lovelies!

Undyne, Alphys, and Napstablook came to meet the new meat that Mettaton had gotten a hold of and smiled as they watched Lotus showing Frisk some simple magic tricks.

 

Lotus looked up and smiled. "Well hi there!" he said as he walked over.

 

Orchid was taking a sip of her water to help her throat but followed after her brother.

 

"So you two are the punks that Mettaton got his grubby claws into huh? Wow you two could cross dress as one another and no one would be the wiser!" Undyne said.

 

Orchid started to choke on her water sputtering. "I think that's the first time I've heard that one..." she said as she tried to clear her throat of water.

 

"A-Are you okay!?" Alphys asked Orchid.

 

Orchid waved and smiled a tiny bit. "I'm okay...My name is Orchid and this hyper puppy is my twin brother Lotus," she said quietly.

 

Lotus waved and made a dove appear. "Tis a pleasure," he said, his attempt of a gentlemanly attitude ruined by his goofy big grin.

 

"oh...that was really nice..." Napstablook said quietly.

 

Lotus smiled wider at that. "Thank you, it'd be pretty bad if I wasn't a good magician since I like it so much," he said cheerfully and looked at Orchid. "And I'm not a puppy this..." he made the dove move behind him and when it got to his other side it was a black puppy. "Is a puppy sis,"

 

"Yeah yeah keep doing that..." Orchid said calmly but was glad to see Lotus enjoying himself.

 

"Hey your pretty good punk!" Undyne said with a smile.

 

"look at that pup-formance," Sans said as he walked over.

 

Lotus laughed and set down the puppy to roam.

 

Orchid still totally missed the joke while she heard Undyne and Papyrus groan while her brother and Toriel laughed at the pun.

 

"Hey why don't I put on a show for you guys? I'll need an assistant though," Lotus said as he pulled out a sword and a tank of water.

 

"Oh hell no...You know I hate you doing those tricks they're dangerous and one's definitely been known for the deaths of magicians," Orchid said, her eyes filled with worry.

 

"I know what I'm doing Orchid I'm still here right?" Lotus said with a wink.

 

Orchid gave a scowl but knew that she wasn't going to be able to change Lotus' mind about this. "Fine but I'm not being your assistant for these ludicrously dangerous tricks," she mumbled. She sat down and took a sip of her water.

 

"I'll help ya punk!" Undyne said enthusiastically.

 

Lotus smiled and the two of them got up on stage. the sword trick was easy, Undyne lifted Lotus up onto the sword and he stood suspended before giving the effect that the sword went through. When Undyne quickly pulled him off he smiled and twirled, perfectly fine and he bowed. "Now my personal favorite, I'm going to be trapped in this tank of water and I must escape my restraints before anything happens," he said with a grin.

 

Frisk clapped enthusiastically really liking Lotus' performance so far.

 

Sans smiled, enjoying the performance as well especially since the kid and Papyrus seemed to be enjoying it so much. 

 

Undyne restrained Lotus and put him in the tank locking it as well, she forgot that humans needed air to live so she accidentally made it impossible for Lotus to escape.

 

Lotus was calm for a bit as he twisted and turned in the water.

 

Orchid noticed something wrong though and got up. Her eyes widening in horror. "Get him out of there," she called to Undyne.

 

"He's fine punk he said so himself," Undyne said.

 

Lotus refused to panic in front of his audience but he was running out of air in his lungs and needed more soon. Panic was inside his chest and as he felt himself begin to black out flower petals shaped like Lotus petals colored teal came and suddenly the tank shattered to pieces.

 

Sans tensed up a lot when he saw the petals shatter the tank.  _that wasn't a parlor trick...that was real magic..._ he thought in horror.

 

Orchid didn't even register the petals nor did almost anyone else but Sans. Orchid ran up and to her brother.

 

Lotus coughed and sputtered but smiled, trying to set his sister's mind at ease.

 

"how was the dunk in the water pal," Sans asked with a smile but unseen by everyone but Frisk was the menacing air behind the words.

 

Frisk looked at Sans in shock and signed _why did you just say that!?_

 

Sans shrugged his eyes a little dark. He was going to have to keep an eye on this kid now. He had innate magic and had summoned it, even if it was to get out of life threatening danger. Lotus could wind up using it against monsters and he wanted to make sure that situation would never come to light.

 

Lotus made an easy smile. "Water was great," he said quietly as he coughed.

 

Orchid smacked him upside the head, hard. "And you wonder why I hate you doing these stupid stunts!" she mumbled but tears of relief were in her eyes that her brother was okay.

 

"I think that is enough excitement for today perhaps," Toriel said gently and everyone agreed.

 

Orchid helped Lotus up and got ready to leave with him as Sans watched the two from the distance with calculating eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I take drawing requests! Here's my Tumblr.
> 
> http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orchid takes a walk and sings at a park for a little bit of relaxation, running into Sans there.  
> Sans learns a little bit about the Twins' past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this my Lovelies!

Orchid walked around, Lotus had caught a cold from his stunt so she was letting him sleep it off while she did the chores for the day. She looked at the list on her phone of things she needed to get at the store when she saw a familiar park and smiled a bit. She decided to take a detour and went to a spot she used to go to often and quietly cleared her throat before she started to sing.

 

People slowly stopped and went to listen to Orchid's singing, a few tried to give her some money but she gently shook her head. She wasn't doing this for the money she just liked to sing for people at this park, a lot of people that came here had helped her and her brother out a few years back. When everything was over she smiled and waved farewell to the people who came to listen to her.

 

Sans was 'working' at the park and saw Orchid. The girl didn't seem to have access to innate magic yet but he couldn't be too careful. He slowly walked up and tapped Orchid on the shoulder from behind.

 

Orchid tensed and quickly whipped around, smacking Sans in the process. Her eyes wide in shock. "I'm sorry," she said quietly as she tried to calm her nerves.

 

Sans rubbed his cheek a bit but smiled. "s'alright kiddo...shouldn't of spooked ya like that," he said calmly. "So why are you here singing?" he asked.

 

Orchid calmed down and sat down by a fountain. "This place has a lot of sentimental value to me and my brother...it's where we started down our paths to singing and magic tricks..." she said quietly.

 

"Do you mean you saw people performing here?" Sans asked quietly as he went over to her.

 

Orchid shook her head a little bit. "No...we wanted to earn money to live on our own...but being 13 makes it hard to get jobs...so we decided to do things that could entertain people from the streets..." she said quietly.

 

"Why'd you want to live on your own...don't you have parents?" Sans asked.

 

Orchid's indigo eyes dulled for a brief moment. "No...we're all we have of each other...we're orphans..." she said quietly then shook her head to dispel a dark thought and stood up. "As nice as this place is...why don't we take a walk around town?" she said, wanting to change the subject.

 

Sans decided to not press Orchid about what happened to her parents and nodded a little bit.

 

Orchid walked with Sans. "So...what was it like...being on the surface for the first time?" she asked quietly, trying not to offend Sans somehow.

 

"it was incredible...seeing the sunset was great and then when the stars came out it took my breath away..." Sans said quietly.

 

Orchid smiled more at that. "If you like stars so much I know a perfect place to take you," she said and began to lead the way to the museum where there was a star projection room. She loved space itself but stars were more Lotus' passion so they'd visit this museum often. She paid for the entry and led the way through the areas. She opened a door and threw her arm out. "Welcome to the Star Projection room...they aren't as nice as the real thing but it is relaxing to see stars even in the daytime..." she said and looked at Sans.

 

Sans stared in awe at the sight before him as he gazed at the stars. He wanted to know how humans were able to recreate the look of the night sky and he looked at Orchid.

 

Orchid smiled a little bit and began to explain how they went about projecting the stars.

 

Sans smiled more as he listened to her and nodded. "Do you like stars," he asked.

 

"They're nice but I'm more fascinated by space itself...nebula, planets, things like that...Lotus is fond of stars though," Orchid said quietly as she stared up towards the ceiling.

 

Sans nodded a little bit and the two of you enjoyed your time at the museum. "why isn't your brother with you today," he asked.

 

"He caught a cold from that stunt he did the other day...I'm letting him sleep it off..." Orchid said quietly.

 

Sans nodded a little bit. 

 

Orchid smiled a little bit and looked as the her astrological sign came into view. "Ah...the constellation Gemini...the twins...and also my astrological sign..." she said quietly.

 

"So your twins and your astrological sign is the twins...?" Sans asked with a small chuckle.

 

Orchid nodded a little bit with a smile. "Oh shoot...I forgot I was supposed to be doing errands today..." She said as she remembered why she was outside today.

 

Sans chuckled a little more. "i'll help ya out kiddo," he said and the two of you left the museum, getting the things that were on Orchid's list and then Sans walked Orchid to her's and Lotus' apartment. "Well I guess I'll see you around..." Orchid said quietly.

 

Sans nodded and waved as he watched Orchid ascend the stairs before he left to go home himself. Those two were definitely an interesting pair and he hoped that he'd never have to do anything to stop them from hurting monster kind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want I take drawing requests! Here's my Tumblr.
> 
> http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> If you want I take drawing requests! Here's my Tumblr.
> 
> http://sakuyacherry.tumblr.com/


End file.
